Thynad
Thynad, for hundreds of years, has been a place of strife in Kokura's Rift. Being built in the year 1931 of the Second Age, the city has a terrible and bloody history of countless warlords and tyrants vying for power, ultimately meeting their demise by the hands of a younger, more aggressive warlord. Currently, Thynad is inhabited by a rather sizable population of Demons, numbering at about 20,000 in the city, and surrounding towns and villages on the capital island. The current Warlord who controls the region of Thynad is called Agdruzal, the God-Eater. The city's defenses, themselves, regardless of occupants, have survived hundreds of sieges, and, when properly manned, could stand blockade for years, which isn't unheard of. The outside of the walls are flat and featureless, with ramparts that tower over the surrounding jungle, almost exactly 40 meters tall. Additionally, the top of the walls have three sets of battlements, where the original intent was to sheer the walls off, to drop the entire wall section on the enemy, while still having defenses. The inside of the walls are at an 80° angle, with houses, guard posts and other buildings built onto them. In the year 2014 of the Second Age, less than one hundred years after Thynad's construction was finished, a massive sinkhole opened from under the city, revealing a large cave system. Instead of abandoning the location, they merely built downwards, expanding the city even further. The smaller caves that branched from the city were turned into a network of crypts and vaults that, too, had been raided countless times by countless warlords. History of Rulers Over the long history of the city, there were many rulers. Most are lost to time. But, records of some still exist. Borazal, the Sea Whisperer Borazal was a warlord who conquered the city in the year 1984 of the Second Age, who had an affinity for water-based combat. His reign lasted about 17 years, from what we can tell. He also revered the island of Sanctuary in Kokura's Rift; seemingly taken by the suspicion that it held some great city, or massive information or treasure vault. Izziak, the Hunter Izziak had conquered the city in the year 2388 of the Second Age. He ruled for close to 60 years, although the exact time span is unknown. Izziak birthed the brutal tradition of political and religious purges in the city's jurisdiction; something that a large number of the following warlords would do, as well. Izziak was also known for his outlandish, and sometimes even insane policies. He incentivized families to have as many children as they could, some having as many as 30 children, with incest being a great issue, as an attempt to obtain enough soldiers for a full siege of some of the nearby continents. However, all this did was cause thousands to starve, due to the lack of food to support such a population. Mirzazak, the Silver Scourge Mirzazak was in power from the year 2571 of the Second Age until the year 2813, where he was killed in his own bed by revolutionaries. Mirzazak was, himself, a revolutionary, who abhorred Silver Demons. Over his 242 year rule, he ordered the deaths of thousands of Silver Demons. He saw himself as the only judge worth listening to, and he, too, took great pleasure in cleansing his population of deviants. However, while he was still alive, he was able to unite most of Kokura's Rift under one flag. Ultimately, though, this unification didn't persist after his demise, as the leaderless clans, villages and tribes began to war with each other, once more.